


My Futanari classmates

by GwenOrtiz7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenOrtiz7/pseuds/GwenOrtiz7
Summary: Justine recently transfers to an all girls school, and she soon realizes she hit the jackpot with hernew classmates interesting parts





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine is a transfer student who has just discovered a curious little piece of information about her new classmates. She might be more lucky than she thinks.

It's only been a couple weeks since I transfered to my new high school, I think I've gotten fairly accustomed to the school. My mom made me transfer schools, it's a very prodigious high school, she said it was one of the best in the country even. I don't really care too much about my education or anything, but if she thinks it's the best place for me then oh well.

It's Monday. I woke up, put on my simple school uniform, a white collar shirt and blue skirt, put on my favorite white stockings, ate my breakfast and headed out the door so I wouldn't be late for school. I've been late to class for an entire week so far, and I don't want to get on my homeroom teacher's bad side again, so I'll make an effort to avoid a scolding today. As a walk in the nice warm spring weather, I hear a call from behind me. "Justine, wait up!" I turn to see one of my classmates, Akari. She runs over with her long red hair and black stockings and catches up with me. "I didn't think we'd meet outside school" Akari says, still catching her breath. Akari helped show me around the school after I was transferred, she's been a big help for me. She's really beautiful and energetic, and she's really popular with the girls in our class

Our class...thinking about our class had reminded me of  _that._ I murmured to Akari, hoping my face wasn't red with embarrassment. "H-Hey, Akari. Do you mind showing me...Y-You know...that again?" Akari appeared rather confused for a few seconds before finally figuring out what I was referring to, she giggled to herself "Sure, let's stop over at the bathroom at school". She actually agreed, maybe she's alittle too open for her own good.

I had only found out a few days ago. It was lunch break, and I had to use the bathroom, to my surprise, I found out Akari was a futanari that day, but as if that wasn't a shock enough, I found out EVERYONE in my assigned class was a futanari, except me of course. Plenty of questions have been running through my mind since then, I still don't fully believe it, really. But I have been rather curious about it too, it's part of the reason I've been late all week, thinking about this revelation all night, still dumbfounded.

We arrive at school, we're pretty early, that's good. Akari leads me to the bathroom with my hand in her own. She has really nice and smooth hands, I wonder if the rest of her body feels as smooth. Thoughts of feeling her slim body with my hands begin to flood my mind as we enter the empty second floor school bathroom, I try to calm down and remove these images from my head before I do anything rash. Akari turns and faces me before speaking "Haha, well here we are, it's pretty early so I doubt anyone will peak inside" she laughs to herself but I hope no one walks in, I'd die of embarrassment.

Akari wastes no time in pulling down her blue skirt, and removing her red panties, to show me her extra member. I stare at it for awhile, confirming that what I had saw all those days ago was actually real. "...Wow" is all I could let out. I begin to observe Akari in her entirety. She's really beautiful, I'm almost jealous. Akari starts giggling "Like what you see, Justine?" she says winking at me "I'm confident that I'm bigger than most of our classmates!" she said puffing her chest out, but at this point I was hardly listening. I just continued to admire the sight of...everything about her.

Akari began to walk closer to me, her cock started to swell up as she inched her way to me, until it's practically pulling the front of my skirt up. Akari put her hands in my hair and looked at me with those beautiful red eyes. Drool has been starting to drip down my chin from keeping my mouth open in awe, Akari closes her eyes and licks the trail of saliva off my chin. I moaned from the warmth of her tongue, shaking in anticipation. She licks her lips and opens her eyes slowly "You taste great..." she says while holding my chin with her thumb and index finger "Would you allow me to taste it from the source?" Akari seductively whispers. I furiously nod my head, using all my willpower from falling to my knees and begging her.

We begin to kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Our breasts slamming into one another. She's even got a nice pair of boobs on her, everything about her is amazing. Akari leans her back against the wall as I push her tongue back with my own, wrestling for control. I don't even notice when she breaks the kiss, a string of saliva connecting our mouths. I'm confused for a second "P-Please don't stop!" I'm desperate, I need her. Now.Akari giggles and looks at me "You're certainly enjoying yourself, I'm glad. But my friend down here.. is feeling lonely now..." she looks down at her twitching penis. My mind is too hazy to even muster a responds, I go to my knees and begin to suck on her cock.

Akari moans on contact and grabs a fist full of my brown hair "Mmmmm..ah...J-Justine...oh my God, don't stop!" Not that I was planning on stopping. I move my head back and forth tasting every inch of her cock. I'm in heaven. I'm so glad my mom transferred me to this school. Drool is leaking down my chin again as I suck Akari's warm shaft. I look up at Akari, who's eyes are closed shut and her head leaned back, everything about her, her breast, her hair, her eyes, the sounds of her gasps and moans, it's all radiant.

I increase my speed, being rewarded with a loud moan from Akari. If she doesn't keep it down, we'll get caught, but at this point I don't care. I stopped caring. I want to keep making Akari happy, I want to keep my tongue wrapped around her cock forever. I grab her slim legs and pull them closer, she wraps one leg around me, guiding my head with her hands "J-Justine! I-I'm...ah..fuck!!...going to c-cum...mmm!" Akari warns me but I don't want to stop. I simply keep sucking, inhaling the scent of her thighs. Akari cried out and semen poured into my mouth. Unpacking her load inside me, I pull out and hold her semen in my mouth, some dripping down my face. I look up at her as she still tries to compose herself and swallow it. It's absolutely delicious, I think I've lost my mind, but I don't care!

Akari slides down the wall and sits downs, both of us at face level now. I present my mouth to her, showing her that I have swallowed every last drop. Akari puts her hand on the back of my head and looks into my eyes "T-That was wonderful, Justine" she pulls me in for another long kiss, sharing the taste of her cum. She wraps her legs around my waist. I start to shake my butt back and forth in excitement. The school bell rings, signaling homeroom. We're gonna be late, but I just don't care. I allow myself to melt into her embrace. Without a single worry in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first time attempting something like this, so please give me any feedback you have.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the evening, Mom had made my plate for dinner and went to work. I sat down and ate my food while finishing my remaining homework. The TV remained on as background noise. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure the food my mom prepared tasted great, but the taste of Akari still lingered even after the day was almost over. The tang of her cum in my mouth made everything taste amazing, and I savored every last bite of my meal because of it.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about Akari, her beautiful long red hair, her gorgeous eyes, her slim perfect body, her amazing legs, the delicious prize that was underneath her skirt. Admittedly, it makes me kind of jealous that she's so perfect. I sat down on the edge of my bed, put my hand inside my shirt and started playing with my nipples, rubbing them, pinching them. I used my free hand to reach inside my shorts and fingered my clit. I pleasured myself to the thought of that beautiful redhead girl all night. The very idea of her touching me again drove me to the brink of insanity.

The very next morning, I end up getting to school late. Again. Figures. It'd be a miracle if my teacher didn't call my parents about this. Nevertheless, I was able to finish the rest of my morning classes. The bell rung, signaling that it was now lunch, I packed my bag as the rest of my classmates headed out the door. I ended up dropping my pen, before I could reach for it, someone had already picked it up for me. "Hey, you dropped this" said the short haired blonde. I received the pen and placed it in my bag "Thank you for getting it" I replied. She seemed alittle taken aback for a split second before replying "I didn't do much really, all I did was pick up a pen" she smiled before following the others out the class with the others. I watched her walk out the door, she was really pretty. Nice slim body, big breast, and knowing that she also has her own extension hiding underneath her skirt made her even more desirable.

While I was spacing out from the thought of my blonde classmate, Akari had gotten next to my desk without me noticing. "Glad to see you're making friends!" she leans forward against my desk with a big grin on her face. I had to control myself from latching onto her right then and there. "You're going to lunch, right? I'll join you" I say, putting my bag on and getting ready to finally leave the empty classroom, Akari speaks up, giggling to herself as always "We can~ but I have something else in mind" I stop dead in my tracks, I turn to look at her, she's giving me that same seductive look as yesterday, she licks her upper lip slowly, almost teasing me to take another shot at it. My mind goes blank for a second before responding "W-What do you have in mind?". Akari walks over to me and brushes my hair behind my ear "Heh, you'll see, so come on, just follow me" she walks out the classroom. I do as she says and follow behind her. She asks me why I've been late so much as we walk up the stairs, I decide to make up some random excuses.

I follow her to the fourth floor and into the gym. Everybody has probably already gone downstairs to eat. "So how are you enjoying your new school so far" Akari says as we walk across the gym. "... It's been nice" is the only answer I can muster, too focused on what Akari 'has in mind' exactly. We both stop in front of the girl's locker room. A million thoughts race through my head. Does she want to do it inside the locker room? Take me down and make me her bitch? Feed me her cock again while I'm on my hands and knees on the cold floor? My mouth starts to water as she opens the door, I follow inside. We both walk inside side by side, Akari finds the lights and turns them on. Even with the light on, the room is still very dim. There are rows of lockers and benches around us. Akari sits down and crosses her legs. I shudder at the sight of her, she looks more beautiful than I remembered.

Akari speaks up, her voice echoing in the cold locker room, "I had alot of fun yesterday, Justine" she keeps her eyes locked on me while smiling. My legs are shaking, I can hardly control myself at the very sight of her, I hope she isn't able to notice it with how dimly lit the room is, but I already know she can tell. She continues "It was pretty amazing, I was up all night hoping I'd get a second chance to do it" she puts her index finger to her bottom lip. She was thinking about yesterday too? Hearing her say that makes me feel almost honored.

"So..." Akari says, with her sexy legs still crossed, "...would you like to continue where we left off, Justine?" she continues to show me that beautiful goofy smile. I respond, nearly holding myself back from screaming "If you had just said so, you could've had me in the classroom on the spot!" my mind has gone to complete mush, I can't think rationally at this point. But, I don't care. This is exactly what I want. I want Akari to have her way with me. I want Akari to use me. I want to get fucked by Akari. Akari laughs as I walk over to her "If we had did it in the classroom, we definitely would've gotten caught" She uncrosses her legs as I sit on her lap, feeling how hard her cock is on my ass, my breathing is getting heavier "Then they would know I belong to you" I tell her.

We kiss. Tongues dancing in each other's mouths, moaning, feeling each other's bodies. We're almost like two wild horny animals. I'm fine with that. If being reduced to a beast is the cost to have Akari, then I'm completely okay with it. Akari takes my shirt off and throws it on top of the lockers, my bra having the nerve to act as the final barrier between my nipples and her soft lips. I follow her lead and take Akari's shirt off as well, dropping it right next to our seat. I can feel Akari getting harder under her skirt, I start to rub my bottom against it as she unclips my bra. She tosses it to the other side of the room and without hesitation starts to suck on one of my nipples. Is she just as impatient as me right now? The thought of beautiful, perfect Akari, wanting me just as bad as I want her, is what fully pushes me to the limit of my sanity "Mmmmmmm Akari...a-aaah!!! Suck harder, s-suck on my nipples harder!! OH YES!!! I DON'T CARE IF SOMEONE HEARS ME!!! I WANT YOU TO FUCK EVERY LAST PART OF ME!!!" I started screaming at the top of my lungs, announcing my desires to Akari and possibly anyone who could've been listening.

Akari starts to suck harder and faster at my words putting her other hand on my left breast and squeezing it. I unclip her bra, and drop it right at her feet. Akari stops sucking my nipples and holds my face with her left hand, "Open your mouth, please" her eyes are full of desire, she wants me. ME! I'm so happy I could die! I obey and open my mouth wide, tongue sticking out, as she spits one big glob of saliva into my mouth. I start to shake with excitement and gurgle her delicious spit. I swallow. It tastes so good. We kiss again, with our breasts crashing into each other. I break the kiss and stand up from her lap, I get on my knees, lifting her skirt up and meeting my objective. It's throbbing underneath her panties, right as I lean in to take the whole cock inside my mouth, panties and all, Akari pushes my head back with her hand. "W-What are you doing, Akari??" I start pouting like a child, does she have any idea how much I need this? She shakes her index finger in front of me, "Heh haha, well Justine, I already did it in  _that_ hole"

She gets up and takes her skirt and underwear off, precum dripping off her cock "I want to try a different one today.

Akari bites her lower lip, hand stroking her cock slowly, I stare, hypnotized by the whole scene, I get up from the floor and walk off to the locker behind Akari. Akari wants to FUCK me, I couldn't be more happy. I bend over holding onto the lockers, inviting her to take my ass "Akari...please...take me". Akari walks over and places a hand on a butt, she squeezes it and puts her mouth right next to my ear "Alright, I'll give you what you want, Justine. That's what friends are for." She pulls down my skirt and panties, and drops them down to my ankles, she grabs my hair like she did yesterday and pulls my head back, I let out a moan, it hurt, but it felt good too. "You always seemed pretty quiet, Justine. But you're actually a pretty big whore" she's right, I never knew either but... I AM a big whore, all I want is her cock, that's all I can think of, I spread my ass cheeks with my hands, presenting everything to her, "Then fuck this whore, Akari. Fuck this whore in her ass until she screams for you!" Akari wraps one of her black stocking covered legs around my own white covered one and leans against me.

"I love you, Justine" Akari says as she slams my face against the locker, still holding on to a hand full of my brown hair, she inserts her entire full length inside my ass, I push my butt against her as she entered me "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD I LOVE YOU TOO, AKARI! FUCK ME!" If someone walked in on us at this moment I'd gladly keep letting Akari fuck me as they watched! She slams into me as my butt cheeks clap against each other, Akari moans grow louder as we fuck like bitches in heat "JUSTINE, YOU FEEL SO GOOOOD!! IT'S LIKE YOUR ASS WAS MADE FOR MY COCK! HOW DOES IT FEEL? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE FUCKED BY YOUR SCHOOL FRIEND IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM?" Akari shouts at me, I respond back "IT FEELS SO GOOD, A-AKARI, AAAA! I'M SO HAPPY THAT SOMEONE AS PERFECT AS YOU WANTS TO DO ME- A-AAAAAA OH FUCK!!"

Akari starts to grope my breast as she speeds up her pace, I place my hand over hers and start to guide it towards my vagina, she smashes two of her fingers inside instantly. "J-Justine...mmmmm y-you're wet,are you enjoying yourself that mu-! AAAAA!!" Akari couldn't even finish her sentence in her pleasure, Akari grabs my waist and sits us down on the seats facing the lockers we were previously on, I move my body up and down on Akari's cock, Akari puts her fingers in my mouth and I suck my juices off of them. I close my eyes for a moment, completely lost in this single moment, I'm sharing this moment with the beautiful Akari, I couldn't be anymore grateful. Akari speaks up "J-JUSTINE, AAAAAA! I-I'M GOING TO CUM!" She wastes no time and unloads inside my ass, her semen filling my ass up, I slam my ass against her cock hard, one last time, as we both orgasm, screaming our hearts out. It feels so warm, sticky and kinda weird, but knowing it all belongs to Akari makes it feel a thousand times better.

We stay in position for awhile longer, cum dripping down onto Akari's black stockings. I get up from my position, my ass coveted in Akari's fluids. Before I turn she grabs a hand full of my sticky ass and licks some of her cum out of my asshole, I'd gladly stand her and let her beautiful tongue bless my behind if she so asked. She stops and I turn to face her, I admire her beauty, eyeing down every single part of her, hoping to burn the image into my mind. Akari looks up at me and giggles "We should probably hurry up or we'll miss lunch" I don't respond, I lean over and lock my lips onto Akari's own. We both spend those last few minutes moaning into each other's mouths, tongues whirling around, drool dribbling down our chins.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the start of the weekend. An entire two days free from having to worry about school or grades or anything of the sort. I throw myself on my bed, relieved to have a chance to relax. I texted Akari to come over and visit not too long ago. I'm expecting her to come any minute now, but I'm too lazy to put anything on, I simply lay on my bed wearing nothing but my white tanktop and black underwear. I'm sure she wouldn't mind though, we've been very acquainted this week.

For the past week, me and Akari have had sex at school every chance we were given. In the locker room, in the bathroom, the janitor closet, we even did it in the music room after school when less people were likely to catch us. I've licked every inch of her amazing cock, she's pounded my mouth and ass, tasted my ass. The idea of Akari coming into my room and fucking me...tearing my underwear off, filled me with so much joy. I texted her to hurry up, growing more and more impatient as I bite my lower lip.

I decide to straighten up my room alittle before she shows up, wouldn't want her to see how messy the place is. I collect all of my trash and dishes and put them downstairs in their respective places. I head back upstairs and turn on the TV to past the time until my guest arrived. My mom yelled for my attention from downstairs "JUSTINE, YOU HAVE A VISITOR" I reply back to tell her Akari to come upstairs. I hear Akari walking up the stairs, and eventually she opens my door a few moments later. She's wearing a white t-shirt under a blue jacket and a black skirt to go with her stockings. She's laughing to herself as she closes my room door.

"Your mom is HOT" she tells me. I try to look at her with a blank face, but crack a smile from hearing her statement "Haha, well, I guess you know where my good looks come from" I say. Akari takes her jacket off and places it on my room doorknob "I guess I do!" she says as she walks towards me and my bed. I'm still laying down on my bed when Akari gets on the mattress and leans over me. I stare into her crimson eyes as I wrap my legs around her waist, I smirk at her "Don't want to waste anytime?" I ask, Akari grabs my face gently with both of her hands "No." she softly says, her seductively voice. I shiver and let out a low moan, submitting myself to the beautiful girl above me "Then...do whatever you want to me, Akari." I tell her. We kiss, our tongues smacking, saliva swapping inside out mouths.

We spent the entire day making out, exploring each other's bodies with our hands, feeling our warm embrace in bed. I tried not to go too overboard since mom was still here, but that was going to change real soon. The sun had just finished going down, and mom was getting ready to go to work for the rest of the night, which meant we would have the whole house to myself while she was gone. Me and Akari were downstairs to see my mom off for the night. As I closed the door and got ready to lock it, Akari got behind me and grabbed a hand full of my butt, I gasped in surprised "W-Wait until we know my mom is gone at least" I tell her this despite slowly shaking my ass in her hand, wanting her to do more. She grabs the other side with her other hand and starts squeezing "It's your fault for being so irresistible, Justine" Akari says, giving my butt a nice slap. I let out a soft moan, I was ready to scream my head off for the rest of the night now that mom was gone. I turn around to face her "So, what are we going to do tonight?" I ask, crossing my arms, looking down at her pants with a big grin on my face. I'm ready to let loose in this house now and I can't contain my excitement for another second.

Akari walks over to me, puts her index finger under my chin and lifts my head up, her lips look so pretty, her eyes are looking straight into my own. Please Akari, just  _fuck_ me already! I'm mere seconds from putting my lips on her when she finally speaks up "I invited someone else to hang out with us tonight, I hope you don't mind, they should be coming any minute now... I think" she grabs my hand and leads me back back upstairs "So~ let's play by ourselves until she gets her" she says giggling. I tilt my head while walking up the stairs, confused that she just dropped this news on me. When we reach the top, Akari continues "It's one of our classmates, she had work so she wasn't able to come earlier, I haven't told her what we're going to do yet but it'll be a fun surprise for her, don't you think?" I reached door and stopped once I made the connection that this girl was also a futa just like Akari. 

She has a cock just like Akari, does Akari want to fuck me with this girl? Does Akari want me to get on my hands in knees as I suck both of their dicks? I start to shake in excitement at all the interesting ideas flooding into my head as I turn around to face Akari, my back to my room door "Oh but Akari~, I'm barely dressed" I tell her, getting excited at the thought of being fucked by two of my classmates. Akari walks over to me and pins both of my wrist against the door "That's fine, the less clothes you have on the better" Akari replies, I love when she gets like this, we're both so impatient right now it's a miracle we haven't gotten naked alright and fucked each other right now.

There's a knock on the house door, Akari grins "Speak of the devil, that must be her, wait up here while I get her" Akari runs downstairs to the door. I enter the room and sit on the bed, I decide to take the initiative this time and strip down completely naked. I put both my shirt and underwear on the floor and sit back down on the corner of my bed, practically bouncing up and down with excitement over my little treat tonight. Akari opens the room door with another girl standing beside her, she had on long blue hair with a ponytail, a nice purple shirt and black skirt. She was wearing a pair of knee high heels that went great with her skirt. She looked...really sexy.

Akari and our classmates were both to see me completely naked on my bed. Akari gave me a smirk while our other friend was still trying to process what was happening "W-W-Wait time out" before she could finish what she wanted to say Akari wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her closer "I already told you, Manami. We're just gonna have some fun" Akari said before forcing her tongue into Manami's mouth. Manami was shocked by Akari's move and struggled to break free before finally letting Akari have her way with her. I can't blame her, Akari's so beautiful I don't think anyone would resist her advances so easily. Manami began to softly moan as they kissed deeply, I was completely engrossed in their make out session, giving their little show my undivided attention.

They broke the kiss, and Manami spoke up "...You should've told me we were doing this!" she said, almost pouting. Akari laughs "Hahaha, I wanted it to be a surprise! The look on your face was worth it" Akari finally walks over to my bed and sits next to me "So, Justine, what do you think of our guest?" Akari asks me while winking with her on my breast. What I wanted to say was 'Wow, our new guest is so fucking hot, thank you, Akari! I can't wait to have her cum inside my mouth, please please please break me, Monami!' but instead I simply say "She's cute". Monami smiles and walks over to my bed "I'm flattered" she sits on the other side of the bed next to me. I have these two beautiful angels next to me while I'm butt naked on my bed, this is something I could only dream of. If I am dreaming, I never want to wake up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to split this into two chapters, the rest will continue on and the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Akari wasted no time in latching onto my nipple with her lips, she felt around my body with her hands as she sucked on my tits. I moaned, wrapping my arms around her and grabbed a hand full of her breast, I wanted to tear her clothes off and get to work already. Monami slides her right hand down slowly to my pussy, she pauses and looks at me before she speaks up "Heh, wow, you had an amazing body like this, and only shared it with Akari? That's not fair, Justine" she bites her lower lip as she sticks two fingers into my lower entrance. I let out a moan, and stare into her blue eyes, letting my reflection drown in them "Mhmm...aaa... I'm sorry, Monami... I'll make it up to you~"

I grabbed her purple shirt by its collar and pulled her in for a deep kiss, our tongues feeling around the inside of each other's mouths. Akari stopped dining on my boobs and watched us make out. Something about Akari looking at me kiss another women was hot. Akari grabbed Monami's hand and remove it from my vagina. She licked my juices off of her digits, savoring ever last drop on her friend's hand. Akari let go of Monami's hand after finishing her job, Akari grabbed hold of one of my thighs and spread my legs, revealing my moist cunt. "Oooo, Justine, you're so wet already! I'm glad to see your excited. Hey, Monami, you want a piece of this?" Akari says, licking her lips in anticipation to Monami's answer. "If you don't mind me going first, then sure! I'd love to!" Monami declares, Monami turns her head and looks at me "Are you okay with it, Justine?" Monami asks me. She didn't even need to ask me! I reach for inside her skirt and grab hold of her fully erect cock, giving it a nice few stroke, "Shut up and fuck me" I demand. Monami smiles and takes her jacket and shirt off, giving me a nice strip show before she gets to work.

As Monami stands up to take her clothes off, me and Akari change positions, Akari sits down on my bed, back against the wall and my pillows, as I lay my head on Akari's sexy thighs, presenting my pussy to Monami as a gift. Monami, finished taking her clothes off, gets back on the bed with us and leans over me. "I-I won't get her pregnant or anything, right?" Monami stutters. "Pfft, it's fine! I don't think our cum does anything to females like guy's cum... I hope" Akari says. I grab hold of Monami's hand and our fingers intertwin, "I wouldn't mind if you bred me, Monami~" I tell her, my mind is getting all foggy again, and I'm not thinking about what's coming out of my mouth, but I don't care. I LOVE when I get like this! I just want her to destory me. Akari and Monami are both surprised by my declaration, Akari giggles and is the first to speak up "Oh, don't worry, we'll "breed" you all night" Akari grabs both my breasts and gives them a squeeze "Fuck her real good, Monami" Akari told Monami, giving her a wink. "With Pleasure!" Monami answered with a smile. Oh God, I can hardly contain myself! Monami lines up her cock with my cunt and enters me.

Monami doesn't even start slow, she's rough from the get go! Pounding my insides with her dick like she owns the fucking place! "AAAAA!! MMHMMM!! MONAMI! FUCK!! FUCK!!!" I screamed, it feels so good feeling my walls get pounded by her dick. Monami gave my pussy every inch of her cock, our naked hot bodies touching each other, the bed made noises with us as she moved back and forth. I started to move my hips in rhythm with her. "Ngnh- Justine! Oh my God, my dick feels so good inside of you! Aaaaaa" Monami said as she speeds up. She grabbed my hips and pulled my closer as she thrusted inside of me. I could feel Akari get harder as her dick practically poked my cheeks. "Hehehe, s-sorry, watching her fuck you got me excited..." Akari said, taking her skirt and panties off. Akari keeps her top on, as her cock hovers above my face, I slide my tongue across her cock as Monami fucks my pussy. "W-Wait, I've got an idea!" Monami speaks up, pulling out from me. I snap into focus at her action and grab her hips, wanting her to continue pounding me "W-Wait, don't stop!!" I demand. It felt amazing, I didn't want it to stop, she didn't even fill up yet! Monmai put a hand to my face "Calm down, Justine. I just...had an interesting idea" she stuck her pinky finger into my mouth before I could say anything "Just follow my lead" she told me. I pouted, whatever this was better be worth it, "Oh, are we going to do that?" Akari spoke up. Monami made me get on my hands and knees on the bed, my ass facing her and Akari right in front of me. "Mhmm, Justine, you've got a nice butt" Monami said, grabbing my ass and shaking it around, I was growing more and more impatient, I couldn't wait anymore, before I could tell her to hurry up, Monami inserted her cock inside my rear, "AAAAA, MHMMMM!! A-AAAA!" I moaned out, Monami slammed herself against my ass, humming in pleasure. "Oh fuck!! M-Monami! DON'T STOP!! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS!! DON'T FUCKING STOP AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?" I scream at her, lost her ecstasy. While my mouth was wide open, Akari wasted no time in shoving her dick inside my mouth as well. I gagged in surprised for a second before gaining my composure and sucking her cock, letting every inch entered my mouth. Akari grabbed my hair and guided my head as I bobbed my head on her cock. I grabbed Akari's round ass and pushed her forward, forcing more of her cock down my throat. "Mhmmm...aaa... Justine, it's almost l-like your mouth was made for this..AAA...keep sucking my dick, Justine, k-keep going" Akari shouted at me, begging me to keep going.

It was absolutely exhilarating being in-between Akari and Monami's cocks. Feeling Akari's dick in my mouth, exploring every inch of her shaft with my tongue, giving my best efforts to make her bless my mouth with her cum. Monami didn't miss a beat fucking my asshole. Monami leans over and starts playing with my breasts, I shiver at her contact and moan with Akari's dick basically shoved down my fucking throat. Akari's grunts and moans grow louder and louder as she appears to be finally reaching her breaking point, her cock twitching in my mouth, semen preparing to shot out of her. "F-F-FUCK!! JUSTINE!! I'M SO CLOSE!! FUCK!!" Akari begins to pant and shake, I suck harder and faster, wishing to swallow every last drop of Akari's sperm once more. Monami leans over to Akari and then kiss, the sounds of their mouths smacking and slurping fill the room. Akari finally lets loose and cums, her fluids filling my mouth and sliding down my throat. Akari screams, unable to hold back any longer. She pulls out of my mouth, still ejaculating, cum getting on my breasts and face. I keep my mouth open, attempting to catch every last drop in my state of temporary madness.

Monami continues to pump her cock in my rear, almost close to her limit too. "MMHMM, JUSTINE!! I'M GOING TO CUM INSIDE YOUR ASS!! JUSTINE!JUSTINE!JUSTINE!JUS- A-AAAAAA!" Monami screams out, losing her mind as she finally bursts inside of me, I can feel her semen shooting up inside, "OOOOOOO, MONAMI!! THANK YOU FOR FUCKING MY ASSHOLE, MONAMI!! THANK YOU FOR BLESSING ME WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL CUM!! AAAAAAA!" I shouted, truly glad to have someone as beautiful as Monami, give herself to me. Even after she finished ejaculating she didn't stop fucking my ass, she keep going and going, and I was more than happy to oblige. Akari finally recovered from her orgasm to see us still fucking. Akari said nothing, simply crawling over to me and licking her cum off my face, dragging her tongue down my cheek, around my chin. "A-Akari... we're not done yet..." I tell her, enjoying the warmth of her tongue as she licks my skin clean of her delicious cum. I want Akari to fuck my pussy! I want my pussy to wrap around her cock as she fucks me senselessly.

I repositioned myself, giving Akari a clear view of my wet pussy, Akari gets on top of me and starts fucking me without a seconds notice, ramming her cock inside me with a hungry fury. While Akari is busy fucking me, Monami gives me a pleasant surprise, she sits on my face, smothering me with that fat ass of hers. I stuck my tongue out and licked inside her ass, dining on my hot classmates butt. I could hear Monami moaning and sucking in air at my actions, she started to shake and jiggle her ass all over my fucking face. "OH! JUSTINE!! EAT MY ASS!! MHMMM! I NEVER TOOK YOU FOR SUCH A DIRTY GIRL!!" Monami yelled at the top of her lungs as she rode my face, I kept licking her ass, tracing every inch of her asshole with my tongue. Spitting and licking and biting and sucking. I could hear Monami start to jerk herself off as I ate her out. Akari yelled out as she came inside me, her cum pouring into me, my moans were inaudible with Monami's ass against my face, I shakes as Akari pumped her semen inside of me, I became more wild as I began slurping, tasting the inside of Monami's butt with twice the amount of passion.

Monami finally cummed, letting out a loud orgasm as her semen got all over the bed and floor. Monami finally got up from my face, Akari removing herself from inside me. We took a moment to compose ourselves, panting and heaving breathing filled the room, I stayed where I was, laying down on the bed, savoring the tang of Monami's ass in my mouth. I finally sat up, both girls on opposite sides of me. Me and Monami kissed, then Monami and Akari shared a long kissed, then Me and Akari swapped spit, we we t on like this for a few minutes before finally laying down next to each other. "That...was amazing" I say, still trying to catch my breath. Monami kissed Akari once more, "Thanks for inviting me" Monami said, smiling from ear to ear. We stay like this for the rest of the night, before eventually drifting to sleep.


End file.
